A user input device can be used by a user to provide an input to an electronic device, such as to cause a task to be performed at the electronic device. Examples of user input devices include a mouse device, a keyboard, a touchpad, a touchscreen display, a game controller, and so forth. A touchpad or touchscreen display detects a touch by a user on a touch-sensitive surface. This touch input can be interpreted as an input event that is sent to an electronic device.